Rosewood High
by 1002alle
Summary: The Pretty Little Liars all have 15 year old daughters. Each of them have to face their own realities and horrors. DARK FIC! Read to find out what happens when all 4 of them are plunged into a world that they can destroy each and every one of them. Please R&R! I do not own PLL.
1. The First Morning

**N/A: I don't own these characters. PLEASE R &R. Check out my other works! ;)**

Christine Montgomery-Fitz sat at the table across from her mom, and pushed the soggy cereal around in the milk that now tasted sweet. Not being a morning person, every couple of minutes Christy would groan, in hope that she would be noticed. Francis Scott was running down the stairs. He was excited for his first day of fifth grade. "COME ON MOM!" he yelled excitedly. Aria laughed, and got up.

"You make sure you get to school on time. Don't be late for your first day of high school," Aria said to daughter. Christy gulped down the last sip of her coffee, and her mothers, which she had left on the table. Rushing upstairs to her room, Christy wasn't really a people person. She was shy and undoubtedly a social outcast. Pulling out a black skirt and a plum shirt, she began to stare at her thick body, broad shoulders, and height. She was about 5 ft, 7 in, with beautiful hazel eyes and dark brown hair that curled naturally.

It wasn't that she was heavy, from the side, she was skinny as a stick, but if you looked from the front you would never guess that. She smiled at herself, and put those clothes back. She instead pulled out a large sweater she had taken from her dad, and some skinny jeans. She never left the house without a book, and today she was beginning To Kill a Mockingbird. Christy pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bag. Christy had to hurry to get there on time, though not excitedly like Francis Scott.

* * *

Emma Rivers smiled at herself as she did her makeup and hair. There was no way that she wouldn't succeed in school. Not academically, but in popularity. Emma couldn't wait to follow in her mom's footsteps as the most popular girl in Rosewood High School. Picking up her bag, she pulled out her phone. _"Pretty in Pink"_ she posted on her account before checking what Louis Kahn was doing. That hunk of a boy was someone Emma had had her eye on for a _long_ time. His dark hair was _perfect_ and Emma had found herself crushing on him since the third grade.

"Mom?" Emma called down the stairs, "Drive me to school?"

"Come down here," Caleb called to his daughter. Emma hopped down the stairs, one pump in her hand, and one on her foot, showing off her perfect pedicure. Putting on the shoe, she asked, "What?"

"We have a surprise for you!" Hanna said. Emma looked at her weirdly, didn't she already have everything? Caleb put his hands over her eyes, and led her to the garage. He released his hands, and showed Emma her present. A brand new sleek black car.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, running over to the car. She opened the door, and sat behind the wheel before suddenly realizing that she didn't have a license. Hanna addressed this. "I have to have _Parker_ drive me?!" she asked. Parker was so...so...full of himself!

"Just until you get your license," Caleb said.

"Just until I get my license..." Emma muttered before returning to exploring very inch of the car.

* * *

Maya Fields-McCullers sat on her bed. She read through her essay one more time before deciding it was good. What had she done that summer? Not much. She dated Kole, who lived in Philly. They still met up on weekends, but other than that, there was nothing she had done. Sapped of inspiration for her summer project, Maya lay back, and let out a sigh. She had just moved back after 2 years in the UK. Paige was calling her from downstairs, saying that Susan Hastings was downstairs. Susan? Maya hadn't seen Susan in almost 8 years.

Maya thrust her notebook forcibly into her backpack and raced downstairs to see her old best friend. Standing before her wasn't the dirty blonde beauty she remembered who laughed at every joke. She was still very beautiful dirty blonde but she now had blue streaks and 5 tons of eyeliner on. Susan smiled with her ruby red lips before squealing and jumping into Maya's arms. Maya laughed. She had been thrown off by all the black, but underneath was that same spunky girl she had left behind!

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Maya said, looking once again at Susan's choice of dress. So much lace, and SO SO skin tight.

"I know right, you look awesome!" Susan said to Maya, pulling at her brown T-shirt that had a picture of an electric pencil sharpener, and a green flower. Susan flashed that smile that was unique to her and only her. Paige asked if she wanted anything, _Coffee? Tea?_

"I was just wondering if Maya wanted a ride?" she asked, with a twitch of her nose.

"Yea sure!" Maya said, twirling her bright red hair around her finger, even though it looked like a curly mane. She grabbed her backpack, and got into the car with Susan.

"Ann?" Maya asked Susan. Susan swung her head to look at her.

"Maya, you're the only one who still calls me that," she said, trying to focus on the road ahead of her.

"Sorry..." Maya groveled.

"I wasn't complaining...May."

Maya sat there next to Susan...for a moment, no one talked, before giving in. Their lips locked, and when they pulled away, Susan said, "I missed you, May."

"I missed you too Ann."

* * *

In front of the school, Christy looked up at the huge building, so imposing. There was no way that she was going to survive four whole years in this school! No way she could get through unnoticed, and _untouched_. Christy rolled her eyes, before walking up the stairs to the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Christy saw a flash of red. _Maya?_ She thought, when she was her get out of Susan's car.

"Is that Maya?" Emma asked from behind her.

"Yeah..." Christy said, waving, "It is."

 **N/A: Will update soon, please R &R!**


	2. The First Day

**N/A: This is chapter 2. I feel so bad about not writing in so long! So here you go. Chapter 2 of Rosewood High.**

"Maya! We missed you!" Christy screamed hugging Maya around the waist. Christy couldn't believe she was back after so long! "When did you get back?"

"Last week," Maya said hugging her. Christy heard the bell ring and looked towards the school.

"It's now or never," Christy said to everybody. Christy was already tired and didn't want to go into Rosewood High, but she forced her heavy feet to shuffle after her friends. She tried to not be noticeable, as she had tried to do year after year after year. Christy's Doc Martin's clacked and the buckles made a metallic clicking as she made her way down the hallway. As she was looking down at the shoes, Christy bumped right into somebody.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, shocked at the force in which she hit the guy. She looked up and saw a blonde man with a little bit of stubble and a plaid well tailored shirt. He was much taller than her, he must have been about 6'1''.

"That's okay!" he said laughing. He couldn't have been more than 25 or 26 and he had the friendliest smile that could possibly exist. Christy looked at him completely embarrassed. The coffee she had been holding was now spilled all over her, and he noticed. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed, "I'm SO sorry!" he cried while using a napkin to try to get some of it off.

"That's okay," she said, joking about what he said. Christy just pulled the sweater over her head and shoved it into her bag. Underneath she had a Metallica T-shirt on. She realized that it was about 2 sizes smaller than she was used to and clung to her in a way that showed of _everything_. She hated people looking at her and usually found a way to hide herself under XL tees and hoodies that belonged to her dad.

"Metallica?" the man asked. "I didn't peg you for a heavy metal kind of girl." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't like being one thing. Yea, I like the Fray and stuff, but Metal is kind of my guilty pleasure." Christy said, chuckling back. She took her book from him. He held out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Alexander, Alexander Hale," he said pausing, "I'm the new math teacher," Christy's heart sank. She really liked him.

"Christine," she said, letting her hand fall out of his and land at her side. "Christine Montgomery-Fitz," she paused before adding, "but people call me Christy," she said.

"Nice to meet you…Christy," he said. The bell rang and before they knew it he was gone, racing to not be late for class. He left Christy talking to a ghost. "You too," she whispered to the empty hallway. Christy closed her eyes and just tried to imagine life if she wasn't Christine. Christine was shy, awkward, and a not a bit rebellious. She always wished she could be like Susan. So sure of herself, and she didn't look bad either. Christy just sighed and walked to her first period class.

—

Susan walked into Social Studies right behind Maya. Maya took the seat in the front, but Susan sat all the way in the back.

 ** _Don't sit next to May, she doesn't really love you. No one does._** A voice said inside of Susan's head.

Maya confusingly looked over her shoulder at Susan, pointing at the seat next to her but Susan very slowly shook her head, declining. Emma took the seat next to Maya and started whispering to her. Susan sat back on the back to legs of the chair and pulled out her water bottle. The smell of vodka wafted up, and it made her mouth water. She wanted to put it back in her bag, but the urge…it was too strong. _Don't do it!_ Susan thinks, _they would be so upset_. But the voices in her head were getting loud.

 ** _Drink it!_** The voices hissed, **_You'll feel so good!_** Susan took a swig, careful for it not to touch her tongue. She didn't want the teacher to smell it. **_Good girl!_** The voices mused. Susan took another sip, and then another, and then another. She didn't stop until the voices did. By this time she was at very least buzzed. She put her head down on the table and hummed a tune to herself while the teacher began the lesson.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Susan blurted out. The teacher gave her a death stare before just waving her out the door. Susan raced to get there, suddenly overcome with nausea. **_Where's your tolerance? Drank too fast?!_** The voices screamed. Susan burst into the bathroom and into a stall, flushing the last three meals she had eaten. She hadn't eaten much. The voices told her not to eat, she was fat. **_Fat Suzie! Fat Ann!_ ** They yelled. She wished they would shut up. She wished she was someone else, she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall. For a moment she thought about what it would be like to be Emma. Emma had a perfect life.

She could preen, she could drive a car, she could get through the day without getting whispers stuck in her head. Every day Susan watched Emma laughing with people, and flirt with Louis, and all Susan wanted was to be like Emma, because Emma didn't have to try to be normal. She already was. Susan would never be normal, she would be in agony until she was plunged into the bowels of hell.

—

Maya got up from her seat in Social Studies. She was always the first one out. She was looking for Susan, who hadn't come back to class. Maya walked into the girls bathroom across the hallway and when she found it was empty, she got worried. _Maybe she'll be in her next class_ , she thought. Taking Susan's bag, she began walking to Home Ec, the next class on their schedule. They had the same classes till 4th period.

When Maya sat down in Home Ec she plopped Susan's bag on the table. When she did so, the water bottle rolled backwards off of the desk. Everybody looked at her when the bottle hit the tile. It was really loud, and all Maya could think to say was "Sorry!" The teacher was a woman in her 40s or 50s. She was greying and her shirt had a Ketchup stain so red, for a moment Maya thought it was blood.

Maya was thirsty, so she thought Susan wouldn't mind if she drunk some of her water, when she opened the bottle she was assaulted with the smell of clear alcohol. The smell was overwhelming and Maya quickly screwed the top back on. She stuffed it back in Susan's bag and sat silently for the rest of the class. She was wondering what was happening to Susan. Why did she want to drink. And at school.

"MS FIELDS-MCCULLERS!" the teacher yelled. Maya's head snapped up from her thought and she looked right into the black-as-night eyes. "DETENTION!" Mrs. Newburg yelled. Maya sighed and slumped over the desk, her head in her hands. She wished she was somebody else. She wished that she was Christy, who never got in trouble. Not in her entire life. Not in all 10 years of school had she ever once gotten in trouble. That was 3,040 days of school that she was good for. Urgh! _Why can't I be her?!_ Maya yelled internally. _I wish life was simple again…_

 _—_

Emma sat criss cross in the gym. She was getting ready for volleyball and she needed to stretch. She sat, pulling one arm over her chest and hugging it close with the other. She then looked down at her nails which were covered in a new shade of pink nail polish called PersuAsion. She had gotten it because the color matched perfectly with her high heeled pink lace up combat boots. Her outfit was perfect. Her top went down to just 2 inches above the hem of her skirt, which just barely skimmed the top of her thighs. The skirt was adorned with a big bow that was perfectly tied, and to top it all of a gold necklace that perfectly captured the cleavage she was sporting. But this gym uniform. It had one color, grey. Grey doesn't go with pink…it's depressing. Emma wished she didn't have to be so high maintenance all the time, but across the gym was Louis. Did he notice her. She had lost 5 lbs this month, did he notice. Did he notice the way she cut her hair to look just like Angelina's, his favorite model?

Louis never noticed, but Emma had to try, didn't she. She was worried if she stopped wearing the clothes and jewelry that she wouldn't ever be noticed, or he was one scantily clad day from asking her out. Sometimes Emma wished she wasn't Emma anymore. She wished she could get away from the perfection and 6 tons of makeup. She wished she could be like Maya, who could come to school, no makeup, and look like she just came from a photo- shoot. _Who would ever want to be me_? Emma asked herself, _Nobody_.

 **N/A: So there you go! I had a super fun time writing this and totally got back into this. I'm thinking this, along with New York Summers are going to be my priority. Anything you want to see in any of my fanfics, be sure to tell me in a review or a PM. So hope you enjoy!**

 **-1002alle**


	3. Whats Happening?

As Christy walked into last period she was confronted with a familiar face. Alexander Hale was standing at the front of the classroom smiling at everybody who came in the door. When he saw Christy he smiled wider and said hi to her. She took a window seat in the 2nd row. Alexander made a mental note about where she was sitting.

"Alright," Alexander said, "Lets get started, I'm Mr. Hale, I'll be your math teacher, as well as tutor for whoever needs it." a couple of kids groaned when he said tutoring. "Let's go around and introduce ourselves," Mr. Hale said.

"My name is Joana, I am 15, and my favorite food is pizza," one kid said.

"I'm Mark, I'm 15, and my favorite food is…probably ice cream," said another.

"I am Kevin, I am 23, and I own a lexus," Louis Kahn said, a couple kids snickered.

"Mr. Kahn, those games might work on someone without a brain, but I'm not that dumb, welcome to math class Louis." Louis put his head down on the desk and laughed a little bit. "Answer for real," Mr. Hale said.

"Fine, I'm Louis, age 16, and my favorite food is pasta."

Then Christy had to go. "Christy…I'm Christy, and I'm 15," she said after when it was her turn and the whole Louis thing subsided. Christy didn't understand how they are still this immature.

"Whats your favorite food?" Mr. Hale asked.

"Um…I like…greek salad, I guess," she said, wishing she could get the attention off of her.

"Good choice, I like it with stuffed grape leaves," Mr. Hale said with a laugh, leaning against his desk, hands in his pockets. A beat.

"Me too," Christy said quietly. He smiles again, and all Christy can think is that one line from that one Taylor Swift song. Christy didn't even like Taylor Swift, she was more of a Led Zeppelin type. But it kept playing in her head.

 _Well_

 _You've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _Haven't seen it in a while_

 _Since she brought you down._

 _She doesn't get your humor like I do._

* * *

"Christy?" Mr. Hale asked from behind her. Christy took out her earbuds. She had been listening to Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden. Christy stood up and said hi. He said hi back and Christy asked if he needed anything. "So I see that you're a talented writer," he said, "your english teacher gave me your short story to read because she thinks that you would be a perfect candidate to enter the writing competition this year, and I agreed, and since I am the person overseeing the candidates, I thought that I would ask you firsthand."

"You read my short story?" Christy asked, horrified. Her writing was mostly personal. She felt like people who read it were getting too close, it meant they were beyond her defenses. She hated being exposed to others. "What did you think?" She asked cautiously.  
"I thought it had more passion than anything I've ever read," he said sincerly, "I wish I could write that well. Christy, I think you have a real shot if you join, please consider it," he asked. Christy wondered if she should. "I would help with your editing and anything else you needed." Christy liked this prospect.

"I...Okay...I'll think about it, I don't have anything to enter," she stumbled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he laughed.

"Yea," Christy laughed, "I will, thank you Mr. Hale," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling that smile.

* * *

Maya sat down next to Susan at lunch. Susan was sitting there staring at the orange she had in her hand. She looked up when Maya came near her.

"Hey Ann," Maya said, opening her carton of milk. Emma had given up milk. She said it was disgusting, and had Maya cut it out of her diet as well, but that only lasted for maybe 3 days, before Maya was invited to a birthday party with ice cream cake.

"Hey May," Susan said, before stabbing her nail into the orange and peeling it. Maya and Susan sat in silence for a while.

"So...how was the first day?" Maya asked. Susan looked up at her with those eyes. God, those eyes were such a vibrant brown. Almost gold.

"It was okay...I couldn't really focus much," she said, running her fingers through her hair over and over, before focusing on untangling one small knot. Maya sensed that there was something wrong with Susan, but she couldn't figure out what. She wasn't acting like herself. Maybe it was that Maya had been away for so long, or maybe because there wasn't much she still knew about Susan, but Maya still felt like on the inside, Susan was damaged, or hurting.

 _What is it?_ Maya thought, _Why is she acting like this?_

* * *

Emma sat in the library, pouring over books with such complicated words that she thought they were in latin. She was twirling her hair around her finger and humming a song she had no name for. She kept reading and reading even though she didn't get a word of it. Her mind was kind of preoccupied. She was overwhelmed with homework. Her math teacher was trying to kill her, and gave her 5 hours of homework, which was due the next day. Never in a million years could she do this all in one night. And on top of that homework was an English essay, a Social Studies worksheet, and had to draft a hypothesis for science class.

From behind her she heard a soft chuckle. She thought she was the only person in here, so it made her jump out of her skin. There was a really tall but lanky kid. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma asked defensively.

"Nothing, I just doubt that you read almost 50 pages of Crime and Punishment in less than fifteen minutes," he laughed. Emma nodded and laughed a little bit too.

"I wasn't really paying attention," Emma said, sucking in her breath as she fake read the blurb, "I'm Emma," she said, holding out her hand. The boy shook it.

"Rhett," he said, "Rhett Gottesman." Emma's eyes widened, Gottesman? Wasn't that the last name of that friend her mom had had in high school.

"Is your dad named Lucas by any chance?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"Yea," Rhett said surprised, "How'd you know?"

"My mom went to school with your dad," she said, acting kind of squirrely. She wasn't usually like this, but something about Rhett made her feel weird, he was so confident that he shrunk her personality down.

"What's her name?"

"Hanna Marin," she said. Rhett stopped in his tracks.

" _The_ Hanna Marin, my dad talks about her all the time!" he laughed.

Emma and Rhett hung out for a couple minutes before she said she had to leave if she was ever going to finish this homework. He offered to help her, he was pretty could at school. Emma said that that was fine and she stayed till the school closed at 6 with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **N/A: Sorry about the late update. I've been doing a _lot_ of reading lately, and I start HS tomorrow. So yea, um, stressful! I've finally finished this chapter. Hope you like. I also changed the name of An Ezria Fanfiction to New York Summers, but now I changed it to Personal Hell. Sorry! I'll try to update soon, I promise. I'm stuck on both Stares and Personal Hell, so if you have any ideas, PM me or leave me reviews! **

**-1002alle**


End file.
